The present invention relates to an improved CD case, and more particularly to a modular CD case which can be collapsed to occupy as small room as possible when it is not in use, or be extended in length to provide more room for CDs.
Since CDs can store large quantity of information in the form of digital data, they are widely employed in musical production to replace the old fashion records and in many other fields for convenient storage and access of various kinds of information products and `software. Following the increasing growth in the quantity of CDs used in our daily life, various types of CD cases, racks, and other storage structures are developed and available in the market. Most conventional CD racks or storages include a support with a plurality of parallel compartments for each accommodating one single piece of CD therein. These conventional CD racks or storages usually have a fixed volume and are not collapsible, and therefore occupy considerable space when they are not in use or are to be moved. Some of these CD racks or storages are so designed that they have an appearance matching with other furniture. Under this condition, the CD racks or storages are largely limited in their functions of displaying and storing CDs without the possibility of freely changing or expanding the storing capacity thereof. There are also many knockdown CD racks available in the market to provide different appearances, functions, and effectiveness. Other types of CD racks are developed and introduced to the market, but all of them have some kinds of disadvantages and need improvements.